Moe and Miwa
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Deep Blue captures Moe and Miwa. He gets a little more than he bargained for...


**Moe and Miwa**

Yanagida Moe and her twin sister Miwa were half-human, half-Cyniclon. They were also best friends with Mew Ichigo, and were very overprotective of her.

Moe and Miwa were undefeated hand-to-hand fighters, and despite the fact that they were so close to Mew Ichigo, the Cyniclons had never tried to capture them. At least, not so far….

One day the twins were walking home with Ichigo. They said goodbye at Ichigo's front door, and the twins went off to their house, where they lived with their mom. Halfway there, however, a portal opened up, and they got sucked into it.

When they landed, they were in a strange place. Everything around them was blue mist. "Great…" Miwa sighed. "NOW where are we?"

"Beats me, but Mom's going to have another nervous breakdown if we don't get home soon," Moe said.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of them, and a child-like voice said, "You two are not going anywhere."

"I didn't know balls of light could talk," Moe said.

"I am NOT a ball of light, I am Deep Blue, leader of the Cyniclons, and you will obey me!" Deep Blue said angrily.

"Jeez, the Cyniclons are actually _listening _to you?" Miwa asked. "I can't imagine why…. If you were MY leader, I'd be thinking, "What the hell is up with this? I'm taking orders from a ball of light!""

"And why exactly do we have to obey you?" Moe asked. "You're not our leader. You're just a ball of light that brainwashes people."

"And what do you think will happen when I brainwash you?" Deep Blue asked.

Moe ignored him and said, "Hey Miwa, wanna hear my latest nickname idea?"

"Sure," Miwa said.

"Deep Baka, instead of Deep Blue," Moe said.

Miwa giggled. "Good one!" she said.

"You two are doomed," Deep Blue said.

"Miwa, did you hear something?" Moe asked.

"Not really, but there was a kind of buzzing noise," Miwa said. "Deep Baka, do you attract flies?"

"NO!" Deep Blue shouted. "And my name is NOT 'Deep Baka'!"

"It is now," Moe snickered. Deep Blue's ball of light turned red, and Moe said, "Nice, you're a chameleon. What other colors can you do?"

"NONE!" Deep Blue said.

"So why are we here?" Miwa asked.

"I have brought you here to ask if you would join me," Deep Blue said. "You two are very powerful, I could use your help."

"Hell no," the twins said together. "You seriously think we'll fight the Mews?"

"Well, you are half-Cyniclon," Deep Blue said.

"Your point being…." Miwa said.

"You have a duty to your father's people," Deep Blue said.

"Well, in that case- still hell no," Moe said. She snickered as the ball of light turned reddish purple. "Oh look, Miwa," she said. "The chameleon's turning purple."

"Yeah, I thought it couldn't do any other colors," Miwa said. "But I like green chameleons."

"I bet Ichigo would like a pink chameleon," Moe said. "I like yellow."

"I'M NOT A CHAMELEON!" Deep Blue shouted.

"Then what are you?" Miwa asked.

"I'm the leader of the Cyniclons, I just don't have a body," Deep Blue said.

"That's creepy," Moe said. "What happens if I touch the ball of light?"

"You get annihilated," Deep Blue said.

"I meant with my sword, Deep Baka," Moe sighed. She took her sword out, and poked the ball of light.

"OUCH!" Deep Blue shouted.

"It makes noises," Miwa said. "Kind of like those toys where you press a button and it squeaks or something. Can I try?"

"Sure," Moe said.

"NO!" Deep Blue shouted. The twins ignored him as Miwa took out a sword of her own, and poked the ball of light, producing another loud "OUCH!"

The twins kept poking the ball of light until Deep Blue shouted, "QUIT IT!"

"It was getting boring anyways," Miwa sighed. "Hey, I know what we should do now! Tell horror stories!"

"You think you can scare me with pathetic human ghost stories?" Deep Blue scoffed.

"This is a different kind of horror," Moe said. "Or at least, I think you'll find it terrifying."

"Yeah, it's all stories about pink ponies from Ponyland!" Miwa said. "We've got a good one."

"Yeah, the leader of the pink ponies-" Moe was cut off by Deep Blue screaming, "OKAY! OKAY! I GET THE PICTURE! STOP TALKING ABOUT PINK PONIES!"

"Aww…. Is someone scared?" Miwa asked teasingly.

"NO! I just hate pink ponies!" Deep Blue shouted.

"So, who's your human host?" Moe asked casually.

"Aoy-" Deep Blue broke off as he realized what he was doing, but it was too late.

"YAHOO! Aoyuck's going down!" Miwa shouted happily. "Not that he wasn't anyways…."

"You two will never leave here alive," Deep Blue said.

"What are YOU going to do to us?" Moe asked.

"Sit back and watch Pai demolish you," Deep Blue said. There was a minute of silence, and then Deep Blue said, "Prepare yourselves."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in, and asked, "What did you need, Deep Blue-sama?"

"Annihilate these girls, they are a danger to our mission," Deep Blue said.

Pai looked at Moe and Miwa, who were cracking their knuckles, and gulped. "You two are Mew Ichigo's insane friends!" he said.

"Yup," Moe said. "What of it?"

"I'd rather not die today….." Pai said.

"Lettuce would be sad, so we'll just tickle you into oblivion," Moe said. "Besides, according to that book we stole, we're Level 6 warriors."

"YAAAAH!" Pai screamed, and teleported out.

"That went well," Miwa snickered. "So, did you need anything else? Or can we go tell our mom that we're still alive?"

"You being here is driving me insane, so go," Deep Blue grumbled. "You're worse than Kisshu."

"YES! Mission accomplished," Moe said happily. "We successfully drove Deep Baka insane!"

Miwa smirked and said to the ball of light, "Ja ne!" Then she and Moe teleported out.

_**Elsewhere: **_Kisshu was fighting the Mews when they all heard teleportation. Kisshu's Chimera Anima had been creamed again, but that's not what worried him; Pai had just teleported in looking panicked. "Okay, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"Mew Ichigo's insane friends are Level _**6**_ now!" Pai screamed.

"And you know this how?" Kisshu asked.

"They told me! I got called to Deep Blue's dimension, and found them there, and when I told Deep Blue that I'd rather not die today, they said, "We're Level 6 warriors, according to the book we stole from you!" Pai screamed.

"Okay, take a deep breath," Kisshu said- just as they heard teleportation.

Moe and Miwa appeared on the ground, and said, "Hi guys!"

"Hi," Ichigo said. "I take it the training's going well?"

"Very well," Miwa said. "We'd better get home, though. We got sucked into Deep Baka's dimension after we left your house, and spent the past hour driving him nuts. But now we know who his human host is."

"You do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, it's Aoyuck," Moe said. "He didn't mean to tell us, but he did, and now we get to take him down!"

"Just don't get arrested," Ichigo sighed.

"We won't," Miwa said, and she and Moe teleported off.

The Mews looked up at Kisshu and Pai, just as they teleported off. "Well, that worked out well," Ichigo said. "Let's go back, minna."

The other Mews nodded, and they headed back to the Café.

**I know it's short. But I think it's funny, so let me know if you do too!**


End file.
